


情书（Love letter ）

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: ·时间线从平常奥运会开始到长训为止·现实向作品，碎片化处理，意识流预警·可能有部分抑郁相关，慎入·RPS圈地自萌，切勿上升至真人





	1. 洞穴（Cave）

 1.   
   
“博洋。他们说这个世界不会永远是黑暗的，总有一天一束光会照到我头上。可能它不是最亮的，但它却是属于我一个人的。  
博洋，可以请你，做我永远的光吗？”

在韩国平昌呆的最后一个晚上，金博洋打开自己房间的门，发现了一封大概是从门缝里塞进来的信。夜已经很深了，他不知道就在自己去楼下买了桶泡面的功夫，谁会往他的门缝里塞进来这么一张如雪花般薄薄的信纸。  
他捡起躺在地毯上的信，放到桌面上，撕开海鲜泡面的纸盖叼着塑料叉又去烧了壶热水。惊鸿一瞥的，他只见到了开头的三个字——博洋君  
是个日本人啊。  
他往电热水壶里灌着矿泉水。  
等等……日本人？！  
后知后觉的被吓到了。手机的塑料瓶猛然一抖，险些稳不住自己的身子将水倾倒到外面去。日本人……谁？……总不会是……不会是……金博洋有生以来第一次觉得房间里暖黄色的灯光过于刺眼。他闭着眼深呼了一口气，心脏疯狂跳动好似要蹦出胸膛。他飞快地放下瓶子旋紧瓶盖，匆忙跑到桌子前颤抖着摊平了那封用正方体字歪歪斜斜的写的信——  
“致博洋君：  
我写这封信的时候，自己的心跳的能到咽喉那么高。我仅凭着所剩无几的理智好不容易才把它吞了下去，不至于使它跑出来奔到你的身边，同你的那一颗一起。请你原谅我，我这永恒的灵魂，窥伺着你的心，纵使黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚[1]。  
博洋君，你知道万物皆有裂痕，那是光照进来的地方[2]。有人告诉我这个世界不会永远是黑暗的，总有一天会有那一束光会照到我头上。可能它不是最亮的，但它却是属于我一个人的。  
博洋，可以请你，做我永远的光吗？”  
落款名：“希望成为你的，羽生结弦”。

金博洋觉得此刻的自己一定笑的像个小傻子，他根本无法克制住嘴角疯狂扬起的微笑。下意识的伸出手捂住发烫的脸只是个掩饰，信纸上略显稚嫩的中文像是点点星火，霎那间燎尽了这片叫做“金博洋”的荒原。

 

[1]兰波：“我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心，纵然黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚”  
[2]莱昂纳德·科恩，《Anthem》：“万物皆有裂痕，那是光照进来的地方”

 

 2. 

我心上最柔软的地方开出了一束花，不畏严寒，至此向阳。  
而当我跨过沉沦，向永恒开战的时候，你就是我的军旗。[3]

似乎平昌冬奥会比赛前练习时的那些举动一时间都迎刃而解了。那些两个人之间的亲昵举措像是一颗颗从回忆泡沫里翻腾起来的珍珠——羽生时时刻刻的目光都注视着他，看他跳跃，会在他失败的时候顽皮地学他摔跤的动作，也会在他跌倒在面前的时候迅速移开自己的冰刃。金博洋曾经从未多想。他知道对自己来说羽生是不同的，羽生于他是万千人中的那点光辉，是在半空中屹立的神明，也是那个会和自己磕磕绊绊讨论耳机的男人，一颦一笑都会觉得分外可爱。  
当你觉得有一个人，你跟他在一起时每一分每一秒都是有意义的，昨天和今天都是美好的，未来对你们来说都是光明的，而你们将要分别时需要对彼此说一万遍的“再见”也不愿离去。等到这个时候，你应该要意识到，你们的的确确就是相爱着的。

金博洋走在正通往日本选手房间的路上。深夜对他来说早就失去了困扰，饥饿也是，一切都在那个名叫“羽生结弦”的名字面前让开了道路，都被这原野上的火焰燃烧的一干二净。他手里紧紧地捏着那张信纸，手心里渗出的汗水把纸上的字迹都晕染出墨色的涟漪。飙升的肾上腺激素把他在理应是一天中最疲惫的时光变成了最亢奋的时刻。  
我想见你。这样的想法以至于让我奔跑过了头，但我知道你一定也是这样想的。于是我就来了。  
在他敲开门，和羽生结弦面对面的时候，金博洋发誓他们一定互相看到了彼此眼里燎原的火光。

[3]王小波，《爱你就像爱生命》：“当我跨过沉沦的一切/向着永恒开战的时候/你是我的军旗”

 3. 

不知是谁先吻的谁，等到金博洋脑子好不容易从缠绵的温柔乡中解脱出来的时候，他已经被羽生结弦抵在了门板上，羽生伏在自己的胸口，好似在聆听自己的心跳。  
“呐，博洋。你的心跳得好快。”冰上的王者从他的心上抬起头，用轻柔的话语再次将金博洋的理智捆绑扔回了温柔乡。而后两句身躯紧密地贴在一起，“博洋君听到了吗？”那人在金博洋的耳畔吐息，“我的心跳。”  
羽生结弦和金博洋，两个人心脏对着心脏。起先可能是一首二声部的奏鸣曲，但渐渐地随着星辰在夜空中逝去，和声响起，而后大地上的万物都开始歌唱。在歌声里，斗转星移，万物迁徙，黎明的矛刺破了黑暗的囚牢，苦痛与暗夜皆已经过去。  
“天天。”羽生紧紧搂着他呢喃，他把头埋到对方颈肩，贪婪地呼吸着金博洋身上的气息，“天天。”像是撒娇一样的话，是那种只会存在于情人之间的耳语。他们紧密相拥，耳鬓厮磨下有暗香浮动，情丝摇人魂魄。  
羽生结弦的吻在金博洋看来总是猝不及防的，又或者对于从来没有谈过恋爱的金博洋来说，这一切都像是兀然打开的崭新篇章。他从来没有想过在每次发现羽生结弦注视着自己之前，自己早就看了他很久。他从来都不知晓，但在这刹那惊觉相思不露，原来只因入骨。[4]  
“天天。”  
舌与舌共舞，是探戈还是伦巴？是“蟹行猫步”还是“交叉式”[5]？又是否踩着这情爱的鼓点，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着投入？是的，都是。他们把这世间所有描绘情爱的舞蹈都交织在彼此的舌尖，抛弃一切社会的、道德的桎梏，释放出人最原始的本性舞蹈。羽生结弦的吻像极了他在冰场上的模样，霸道而具有攻击性，金博洋这初生的小羔羊被他的节奏扰乱地步步后退，忍无可忍只好奶声奶气地哼哼出声求饶。  
于是羽生轻柔了些许，两人之间的吻不再像先前那般燃烧若神话中巨型的黄色罗马蜡烛，激烈得像是要把彼此揉碎融进对方的灵魂里，而却像一股清风——“你来时春山噤，去时青绿碎阶前。”[6]  
“前辈？”突然打断一切暧昧的是宇野昌磨的敲门声，“前辈，刑事君他们说要去吃夜宵，你来不来？”  
万般无奈的语气，想必宇野昌磨比起大冬天的去吃宵夜更喜欢呆在房间里好好追自己的动漫，只是别人仗着他和羽生最熟这一点让他来叫人。  
羽生结弦不说话，像是一头偷腥了的小兽抱着金博洋偷偷地笑。门外边的宇野昌磨又敲了几下门，羽生结弦依然毫无反应。  
这是痴傻了？金博洋疑惑地戳了戳对方的腰，却没料到被他突然捉住了手腕，又顺藤摸瓜地十指相握。羽生结弦微微摇头，示意金博洋不要再动，“再动的话，我可就忍不住了。”  
看着被自己一句话吓得脸盘通红的金博洋，羽生结弦最终还是没禁得住心灵里的向往，灵魂的期待，再一次将自己的唇覆盖到对方的唇上。  
我把我的整个灵魂都给你，连同它的怪癖，耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，一千八百种坏毛病。它真讨厌，只有一点好，爱你[7]。

 

 

[4]汤显祖，《牡丹亭》  
[5]“蟹行猫步”：探戈步伐；“交叉式”：伦巴步伐  
[6]《不送贴》  
[7]王小波，《爱你如同爱生命》


	2. 火光（Flame）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里面有部分心理描写的时候原句排版应该是斜着的，但是AO3这边不是很清楚怎么弄这个东西…… 将就一下吧，抱歉

1.

羽生结弦知道自己不该，可是连冠的喜悦像酒精冲晕他的脑袋（如果喝醉是这个滋味，倘若自己不曾酒精过敏，那不妨畅饮到天明，让这盛世浮光都被斟进这酒里。羽生结弦心想。），他用不断颤抖的手郑重地在纸上写下方块字的一笔一画，刻下他的未来。脚踝处还有阵痛，他并非不知道，只是灵魂里有个声音在不断高喊着：“上啊——上啊——”于是勇士站起了身。  
可他还是忐忑的，内心又怪自己过于冲动，生怕自己惊吓到了那个有着小虎牙的甜糯小孩。又想着自己这样是不是太草率，除了一封信之外别的什么也无。但是有一点他是知道的，那就是不论结局如何他不会放弃。他见过金博洋小时候的模样，也看过他还在青年组的比赛，那个时候他就在想：啊，博洋什么时候能升上来。于是他的小孩儿带着惊艳的跳跃一路向他跑来，越来越近，越来越近，最后扑进羽生结弦梦中张开的双臂里。  
他想抱他，想要他，想让金博洋做只属于自己的虎牙小孩。  
敲门声是薛定谔那只猫的盒子，外面等着他的是什么呢。羽生下意识地开了门，见到了刚刚还住在他脑子里那人的模样。  
两人眼神交汇处已无需言语，火焰同时焚烧了名为理智的大地。当他们彼此相拥，互相亲吻的时候，羽生结弦知道这一刻自己再也别无所需。

 

2.

我想从黎明摘来一束阳光放在你的唇间。

日本队比中国队回国要早得多，等金博洋在金杨不断给他打电话提供叫醒服务中惊醒的时候，羽生结弦他们早就已经坐上了返回日本的飞机。  
“要不是我叫你，你是不是真的不打算起来了？”金杨看着一脸困倦的金博洋，舀了碗粥，随后又嫌弃太过寡淡，往里面扔了不少榨菜萝卜干。  
“你咋不干脆来砸门？”金博洋揉了揉眼睛，眼睛下面的黑眼圈因他过于白皙而格外明显。  
“砸了啊，”金杨一脸“你太年轻”的模样，往金博洋的碗里塞了个白煮蛋，“我砸门都叫不醒你，真的。天总，好好跟哥们聊聊你昨天晚上到底干嘛了，可不能大晚上的出去扒门了吧？[1]”  
金博洋心里一紧，脸上泛出一阵红晕来，又赶紧咳了两声装出一幅“你在说什么我怎么听不懂”的样子，咽进去两大口粥。  
“日本队已经走了？”他又问道。目光不留痕迹地在用餐厅扫了一个来回，一无所获。  
“早走了。”金杨回应他说，“知道你宝贝着你那羽生结弦前辈，本来想趁人家还没走的时候把你叫醒，你还能跟他道个别什么的。但是你看我上你房间敲门敲得咱俩有仇似的——你知道服务员经过时看我的眼神吗，我觉得要不是知道我们认识，估计一会儿准得去报警——可就算这样你也没醒啊。”他摇头叹气的帮金博洋惋惜着，“看来是上天要让你们错过。”  
没有，其实我们并没有错过彼此。金博洋偷偷地笑了。这世界与他相像的人何其之多，但是只有他是我独一无二的那一个。  
“吃饱了。”他撇下了筷子，盯着自己手腕上的表算着时间，再等等，再等一段时间他们就应该下飞机了吧，等到那时候就给他打电话。错过了这一次的离别算什么呢，没有互相说过再见就不算分别，那样至少他们还是在一起的。一次分离又算得了什么呢，金博洋也曾直视过羽生，近在咫尺，心如擂鼓，就算在冬季也有枝蔓蜿蜒开来，花开似火。  
彼时的金博洋也只是个初尝爱情糖果的青年，他任自己的心脏肆意跳动，任自己的脑壳里飞舞着描绘以后甜蜜生活的画面，他掩饰不了自己对对方的渴望，他的身体记忆着彼此触碰的滋味，他想要那人在自己身边，不论干什么都好，他只要他在。金博洋中了一种名叫羽生结弦的毒药。自从那晚他看见自己的真心，自从他们两个用彼此之间的吻结下约定，于是善不再是善，恶也不再为恶，它们之间的界限变得十分模糊。金博洋哪里知道什么是白天，什么又是黑夜，分不清楚哪些是食物，哪些是诱饵。他只知晓他自己可以为羽生无所不能。  
我明白这底下是无底深渊，但是下去，也可以前程万里。[2]

[1]扒门，大概意思就是出去做贼了……不过只从字面上讲也可认为是去别人那里了。天天就是这么理解的嗯……他确实是去了羽生的房间这么说好像也没错……  
[2]木心，《素履之往》：“所谓无底深渊，下去，也是前程万里。”

 

3.

是醉就终有清醒。  
回到日本的羽生结弦开始怨恨起过去的自己。冲动、幼稚、不成熟。他这么评价那个晚上的自己。其实在刚下飞机的时候羽生结弦就看到自己设置的独属于金博洋的来电提醒。他还真是可爱，算好了时间来给自己打电话。只是现在不行哦，博洋。羽生掐掉了对方的电话。现在还不行。  
不行是因为不合时宜，下飞机身旁都有人随行，他怕自己笑得过于开心甜蜜被旁人训寻得什么蛛丝马迹。不行还是因为对你的爱太满，以至于我竟不知道该去如何爱你、回应你。  
手机铃声在他的脑海里响了千百遍。羽生努力稳住自己办妥了回国之后接踵而至的诸多事宜。他的脚伤短短几天内并没有出现好转，甚至有更加疼痛的倾向，但当外界询问自己脚伤的时候，他都一口咬定不疼。是的，不疼啊，一看到博洋的笑脸，就什么也不疼了。教练这天问他是否还要参加之后的米兰世锦赛，羽生结弦立马就选择了答应。

在他的字典里，从来都没有“放弃”。

晚上回到自己公寓里的羽生结弦先是给自己揉了揉略带酸痛的脚踝，深呼了好几口气却总是下不了决心。属于金博洋的未接来电明晃晃的显示在手机屏幕。他不是无动于衷不想拨打出去，只是他还没有想好。平昌的他太感性，并没有考虑过两个人今后的结局。  
毫无头绪的他随手点开了一首乐曲，企图放松神经。但是随之而来的是脚踝处钻心的疼痛，乃至于一直紧绷的神经也跟着触动起来。疼痛使他愈发清醒。黑夜降临。  
羽生结弦的身体在颤抖。脑子里除了苦痛，纷涌而上的是绝望的情丝。生命是什么，生命是时时刻刻不知如何是好，生命是不断的自我怀疑和自我否定。爱情是什么，爱情是否认自己的生命，是否认自我否认而致使带血的樱花开满了东京。他突然开始后悔。矛盾编织了一张巨大的蛛网紧紧束缚住他。他的灵魂在暗夜里苦求金博洋的光明，而理智则紧紧攥住困着自己魂灵的绳索。那魂灵已破败不堪，血迹斑斑。眼中唯一的希冀不过是金博洋而已。  
疼痛愈演愈烈，有虫在他脚踝上的骨头里噬咬，不断地钻来钻去寻找新鲜的骨肉。他紧紧捏着自己的拳头，薄唇抿成了一道细线。你让天使沾染了地狱的血液，你的自私把他推入了深渊，你不是找了一个人来陪你共患难的，你拉了一个人陪你等死的。恶魔如是开口，钟声回荡在街道，敲碎了商店橱窗的玻璃。他好像做了个梦。醒来时看到自己的双手沾满了博洋的血。  
“博洋君……”他嗓音嘶哑，声带像是年久失修的齿轮吱吱呀呀仅能吐露出这只言片语。

“羽生，这个世界不会永远是黑暗的，总有一天会有那一束光会照到你的头上。”  
那我若是在这洒下的阳光下打盹，能否同虫之死骸一同化为尘土呢[1]？

思绪无边放飞，他知道自己也确实如歌名一样“我也曾想过一了百了”。但也只是思绪在黯夜里转了一个圈，在悬崖边上忍住而并非一跃而下。  
羽生结弦终于暂停了歌，拨通了金博洋的电话。电话里的歌旋转了一遍又一遍，唱到——  
“You put your handso on, on my body and told me\Told me you were ready \For the big one ,for the big jump \I’d be your last love, Everlasting you and me ….. ” [2]

 

[1]秋田弘词曲，中岛美嘉演唱，“曾经我也想过一了百了”  
[2]阿黛尔的“Send My Love”，歌词翻译：是你曾抱着我信誓旦旦地说\你已决定好\一个关乎一生的决定\与我情定今生相伴到老

 

4.  
羽生结弦接到金博洋电话的时候刚结束冰场上教练制定的康复训练，习惯性的拒绝了师兄师弟们一起进餐的请求，他准备短暂休息后再进行几个滑行和跳跃的衔接练习。手机铃声的响起令羽生有些猝不及防，“wings of words”的旋律在冰面上旋转跳跃着跑到了他的耳边。“Hey？”有些疑惑地开口，却听到了熟悉的声音。  
“羽生你是不是现在在tcc呀。”熟悉的口吻和同样熟悉的好似带着牛奶般香甜的声音。  
他听到自己的心脏猛烈颤动起来，跳动的声音随着血液在自己耳道里被无限放大，汇聚成波涛汹涌的大海。  
是金博洋。  
前一个晚上他还在梦里与他相遇，而今对方却已经来到此地。羽生结弦对此简直难以置信，他开心的像是找寻不到从冰场下去的出口，在冰面上愣是滑了好几圈才渐渐冷静下来。冰面投射的灯光照到他的脸庞，像蝴蝶滞留在他的睫毛，逐渐凝结成点点的冰晶又被肌肤的温度化成水滴融进他的身体里。  
这一瞬间理智复明，但他又选择让其沉睡下去。

金博洋到达加拿大的时候已经是下午五点了，火焰在地平线上燃烧绽放了天空所有的瑰丽色彩。他不说话，傻笑着一张脸默默地提着行李出了多伦多的机场迅速打车前往了蟋蟀俱乐部附近。直到下车，他才拨通了羽生结弦的电话。  
这是一次有预谋的突然拜访。  
他在暂未被接起的电话铃声里感受到了羽生结弦温热的呼吸。他手的触摸，和唇的低语。一片红云悄然飘浮在金博洋的脸上。  
一切年轻人的爱情，宛若一现的昙花，积聚了万千个夜晚的思念在刹那间绽放出所有绚烂。他们把全身心都投入这爱情里，不分对错，只求能和彼此在一起。这爱是冲动的，盲目的，不计后果的。然也是最美丽的，最轰轰烈烈的。人之所以为人，是因为彼此挣脱俗世的枷锁，知道自己所求为何，所欲何物。  
多伦多广场上的鸽子翱翔至天空，激起一片惊鸿。同样惹人眼球的还有戴着眼镜匆匆忙忙从蟋蟀俱乐部后门出来的羽生结弦。  
他们像是两块磁石。迅速被吸引，聚拢在一起。他们朝着彼此的的方向狂奔而去。  
人，终其一生都在奔跑，有人奔向死亡，有人则奔向希望。

羽生结弦对金博洋的到来不置可否，他先是很惊讶，两人在寒风里彼此铺了个满怀，而后羽生便把对方带进了蟋蟀俱乐部室内的过道里。这里暖和些，也没有风。他心里想着，贴心地给对方围上了自己的围巾。  
“这样，”他调整了一下男朋友脖子上围巾的高低，在确保它把半张脸都过得严严实实密不透风之后，心里赞叹了一句自己的小男友果真可爱并且迅速掏出手机拍照储存进了相册里。而金博洋——不好意思还处在羽生结弦给自己围围巾的巨大冲击中。  
“这算是什么？男友围巾？”  
脑子里刷过一层又一层的弹幕，最后宣布当机。金博洋心里之前那股跨越了大洋前来看望羽生结弦的勇气一刹那全都消失不见，只留了一只小猫在原地红透了耳尖手脚不知道该放在哪里。  
“怎么了，博洋？”羽生结弦在金博洋眼前招了招手唤回他那远去的魂灵。羽生伏在金博洋的耳边兴奋地絮絮叨叨说着他听不懂的日语，最后自己独自摇摇头，干脆牵起金博洋的手往外头走，“我知道这边出去过两条街有一家店，海鲜面做的特别好吃。”  
羽生那一双眼睛闪亮地望着金博洋，而金博洋显然想都没想就一口答应——“走。”  
于是晚饭就这么愉快地拍板决定下来。  
面馆在很偏僻的地方，当金博洋都分辨不出自己到底走过了多少条街，记不清楚他俩穿过多少拥挤的人群的时候，羽生结弦停下了他的脚步。店面很小但装修得十分精致，入门处有“立式光明”的石灯，因还未入夜只是在浅浅的睡着。循着石灯旁绕了一圈窄窄的白砂，几支细竹的叶片晃晃悠悠地落下躺着，像是吃饱的旅客。进门后即可见吧台和雅座，老板在吧台后忙碌着，是个日本人，显然也是羽生的熟人。羽生结弦上去略微寒暄了两句便点完了菜，带着金博洋寻了处角落的位置坐下，一扇有青松乌石的屏风正好在他们前面，阻挡住来往食客的繁杂视线。  
“不知道天天喜欢吃什么，”他摘下起了雾气的眼镜，抱歉地对金博洋笑了下，“但是既然天天给了我一个惊喜，我也要给天天一个。”羽生一边从兜里掏出纸巾擦拭了一番眼镜，一边狡黠地朝金博洋眨了眨眼睛。  
“总不至于是生鸡蛋拌饭吧。”餐馆里面开了暖气，金博洋便解下了围巾放在桌子内侧，又向羽生办了个鬼脸。  
羽生结弦皱了皱眉，故意拖长了语调显露出一副自己很不开心的模样——“唉？在天天眼里我就是只喜欢吃生鸡蛋拌饭的吗？”他趴在和式的木头桌子上，两只手臂在金博洋面前晃啊晃。  
“得了吧，”金博洋撇了撇嘴，暖融融的光打在羽生结弦的脸上，令金博洋没忍住伸手捏了一下对方的脸颊，“你还不是只觉得我喜欢——”  
“喜欢我。”没等金博洋舌尖上的“海鲜面”这三个字出口，羽生结便弦迅速打断了他的话。原本捏着对方脸的手也被另一只手握住，小心翼翼地附上了一个虔诚的吻。  
“好啦好啦，喜欢你。”金博洋无奈，却抵挡不住内心的喜悦笑的眉眼弯弯。这灯下的光，闪烁如画，花绽似梦。  
先上的是波子汽水。这玩意儿稀奇就稀奇在了它的弹珠，金博洋照着羽生的路子把珠子拍进去，只听见“咕噜”一声，弹珠撞击着玻璃瓶发出清脆的声响。好玩极了。金博洋忍不住再摇了两下。  
“是汽水啦。”羽生已经插了吸管进去，偏着头无奈的笑着，“博洋你再摇下去它会喷出来哦。”说完五指并拢又张开，比了一个水流爆发的手势。  
金博洋不动了，老老实实地把吸管插进去，一口一口的抿着。就是很普通的汽水，对他而言却又很新奇的味道。也许此刻不论是这个时间，还是这个地点，亦或是坐在他正对面的爱人，对他而言都是新奇本身。他就这样静坐着，可眼珠却管不住地滴溜滴溜转，视线老是粘到羽生结弦的身上，又惊慌失措地在对方追过来的眼神下逃开。红了耳尖。寂静中有什么在悄悄发酵。  
“海鲜拉面。”服务员的声音打破了平静的暧昧氛围，  
“你还说你不认为我只喜欢海鲜面！”金博洋佯装生气地拍着桌面，起身打算离桌，“我这就去给你弄一份生鸡蛋拌饭！”  
“唉？”羽生赶紧牵住他的手把他带回了位置，“天天除了拉面，还喜欢我嘛。”羽生结弦安抚性质地捏了捏对方的手，接着耸了耸肩，笑得像偷腥的狐狸。把自己的小男友逗得满脸通红在他眼里似乎是很有意思的一件事。可爱。他想着，唇角又不自觉地勾上去了。可爱真的是对一个人虽高的赞美词，因为仅“可爱”这个词，便是一首明媚春日里的赞美诗。

一餐饭结束。羽生下午还有训练，他将金博洋送到面馆附近的一个小旅馆，并且答应对方训练结束立马赶过来见他，分别前叮嘱他最好不要出门。  
“不要出门？”金博洋不是很理解。他能明白TTC里都是熟人，虽然自己并没有想要隐藏这段感情，但是羽生结弦的想法他也能理解。只是出了俱乐部的大门，他金博洋只不过是芸芸众生里的一个，就算在哈尔滨他都敢满大街撒欢，怎么多伦多就不行了？  
“博洋，”羽生难得一见地严肃了神情，“要是被拍到就不好了。”  
他越是面色正经，金博洋却越是生气。纵然知道羽生结弦说的有道理，但他却觉得自己被束缚在了原地，仰起头吸一口气也艰难无比。心里莫名燃起了一把火，不讲道理的叫嚣着，灼烧着自己的神经。可他表面却冷静的很，一点也没有流露出半分不甘愿的神色。只是连笑容也一并藏起来了，冷冰冰的恍若降临的冬天。  
“我不明白。”他直白地说出了口。  
他不明白。他难受，很委屈，他不明白明明只是一段平凡的爱恋，可是一旦到了自己和羽生身上怎么处的就这么困难。  
但是一切的情绪也不过是火光深处的献祭品。燎原的火迅速烧光了一切。  
“被拍到了就被拍到了，”他说道，“大不了对外就说是出国遛一圈。我觉得这没什么好怕的，更何况要是我们一直谈下去，迟早要被人发现的。”他的话语坚定，言辞间像是有一把利刃直指天空誓要划破这头顶的云层。只是这是达摩克利斯之剑，悬挂在半空。  
“那你有没有想过被发现了会发生什么？”羽生结弦的嗓音微微带着颤抖，“你有没有想过，万一被发现了…… ”  
“哪来那么多万一。”金博洋突然慌了，他尽可能地为自己辩解，只是语气一下子就弱了下去，像是一条在河岸上扑腾着然而终将会死的鱼。达摩克利斯之剑摇晃着坠下，河岸上的鲜血溅开来，语言变成支离破碎的残片。  
你知道他说的是对的。  
不是，不是这样的。  
你只知道面对现在。你从来不会考虑将来。  
你从来都是只知道自己快不快乐，你永远把自己的喜爱放在第一位。除了它别的什么也看不到。  
不是的。不是的。金博洋面色煞白，他努力的想找出什么话来反驳，可头脑却一片空白，他什么也说不出来。  
“天天…… ”羽生结弦的声调软了下来，可是金博洋却听不到外界的话了，那个声音在他的脑海里像一阵飓风，所过之处只有废墟留存。  
“不是这样的…… ”他的话都带上了点点哭腔。羽生下意识的向前走了一步，试图牵过他的手来安抚对方，可是他失败了。金博洋往后退了一步，闪到了旅馆的房间里。

“我不会出去的。”  
留给羽生结弦的只有这么一句苍白的话语。好像只要他一伸手就能把它扯碎丢弃在寒风里。可是他什么也没做，犹豫着想敲门却被奥瑟的一个电话叫走了。  
瞬间的犹豫有时候会完全改变一个人以后的人生。这个瞬间就像一张白纸锐利的折痕，犹豫把人永远包裹起来，使原本的正面变成背面，再也无法返回。[1]

而房间里的金博洋抱着自己的腿躺在床上。他不是从来不想，是不敢想。一旦心思往未来那个方向飘去一丁点儿他就觉得难以忍受地苦痛，心就要被撕裂了，身子在这屋子里呆着，可心和这一身骨头都在外面的寒风里被吹的发痛。  
他那里不知道呢。  
他只是想什么也不管地去追求自己的爱情。虽然前方的艰难险阻实在是太多，但是他们的爱情总有一天会被曝露在太阳底下，不如索性什么也不管就跳到这深渊里去。可是现在呢，现在的“坠入爱河”不过变成了“走上海盗船的踏板”，需要蒙着眼睛保持平衡，一旦稍有不慎就落到了大海里，被海里的鱼啃咬至体无完肤。[2]  
这不是他想要的爱情。这是枷锁。  
羽生结弦亲手把镣铐带到了他身上，扼住了他的呼吸，叫他在黑暗和缺氧中与其共舞。  
我做不到。  
对不起。我做不到。  
金博洋面无血色的躺倒在床上，盯着白色的天花板，半晌回过神来，订了张立刻回国的机票。

[1]三岛由纪夫，原文：“瞬间的犹豫有时候会完全改变一个人以后的人生。这个瞬间就像一张白纸锐利的折痕，犹豫把人永远包裹起来，使原本的正面变成背面，再也无法返回正面。”  
[2]珍妮特·温特森，《写在身体上》，原文：“最近我才知道原来‘坠入爱河’还有另外一种写法，‘走上海盗船的踏板’。我厌倦了在细长木板上蒙着眼睛保持平衡，一个滑跤就掉入深不见底的大海。我想要陈词滥调，我想要扶椅。我想要康庄大道，我想要正常视力。这有什么错。这就是成长。”

 

 

「本章完」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天天只是还没长大。周围对他的呵护太好了，让他和真实世界产生了距离和恐惧。  
> 下一章写米兰世锦赛，天天的成长、坚持和羽生由于病痛而自身的阴晴不定。


End file.
